<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angelic Tribute by HipHopAnonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262713">Angelic Tribute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous'>HipHopAnonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Pussy Spanking, Restraints, Sex work kinda, Softer Than Expected, Spanking, Stuck in the wall, Vibrators, Voyeurism, hole in the wall, hole spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of the truce between Heaven and Hell after the Apocalypse fails, Aziraphale agrees to Serve as an 'Angelic Tribute,' a job that is both humiliating and exciting beyond belief. Aziraphale keeps his shameful little secret. It isn't like Crowley would ever be at a Dark Counsel event to see him, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Original Male Demon (no sex), Aziraphale/Other Demons (mentioned from past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angelic Tribute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is based loosely on the amazing <a href="https://twitter.com/mefjeff">mefjeff's</a> "Hole in the Wall" Aziraphale drawing which can be seen <a href="https://twitter.com/mefjeff/status/1261343426622054400?s=20">HERE!</a> (NSFW!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So sorry, my dear, but it turns out I can’t go to dinner tonight. I have a … a work thing. It just came up.”</p><p>Crowley was silent for several beats, and Aziraphale nervously wound the telephone cord around his fingers, hoping the demon wouldn’t find it fit to pry. “Right, yeah,” Crowley finally answered, the forced chipper tone making Aziraphale’s heart twist. “Sure. I understand. Duty calls.”</p><p>“I’m free tomorrow, though,” Aziraphale rushed to say. It was rather forward, and his cheeks heated, but, as a rule, he hated to cancel dinner plans, especially with Crowley. He simply couldn’t bear for Crowley to think he wasn’t <em>interested.</em> “Perhaps I could buy you lunch? To make up for cancelling at the last minute?”</p><p>“Sounds great, Angel,” Aziraphale was happy to hear genuine relief in Crowley’s voice. </p><p>“What about that new little bistro around the corner from the park?”</p><p>“Perfect. I’ll meet you there at half past twelve. And, Aziraphale?”</p><p>“Y-yes?”</p><p>“I’m going to order an <em>expensive</em> bottle of wine.”</p><p>Aziraphale could hear the playful grin, and his own lips spread into a broad smile. “Oh, of course. It’s only fair!”</p><p>He hung up and took a deep breath, his smile faltering. <em>Time to get ready, then</em>.</p><p>The bathtub slowly filled with steaming hot water while Azirpahale stood naked in front of the bathroom mirror appraising his corporation. He ran a hand down his pudgy stomach and sighed. With a snap, he miracled his effort hairless, per Gabriel’s suggestion. He reached down to touch his smooth labia, the skin soft and plump. It made him feel lewd and overly exposed without the protective soft covering of baby-blonde curls atop his vulva. Of course, it wasn’t as if a thin layer of hair offered much modesty anyway; not when one was offered up as one of Heaven’s Tributes to Hell for the evening. A prickly sort of warmth spread over his body as he remembered his prior nights of Service. His heart sped knowing he would be in that same position again tonight.</p><p>The event was part of the secret truce reached between Heaven and Hell after the Apocalypse had failed. Aziraphale still wasn’t sure how he’d let the Archangels rope him back into the fold, but they’d somehow convinced him it was the least he could do after having the gall not to die by Hellfire. The agreement between Heaven and Hell involved a multitude of trades and favors, most of which were classified. Aziraphale didn’t even know what he was being traded for, but if it kept the peace on Earth and further ensured that Heaven left him (and Crowley) alone, he couldn’t really complain. It had absolutely nothing to do with his secret, shameful <em>enjoyment</em> of the task. <em>Really</em>.</p><p>Aziraphale’s warring emotions made him a bit queasy; apprehension and eagerness roiling in his gut. He took several steadying breaths and then settled into the warm bathwater, lying his head back against the rim and closing his eyes as the water lapped pleasantly around him. Feeling calmer, he indulged in a generous amount of lightly fragrant soaps, scrubbing until his skin was pink, but not pruney before he let the water drain. He took his time primping with powder and lotion and then partook in a light but decadent snack of nut and cheese gougères with a glass of sparkling white wine to further soothe his jittery nerves.  </p><p>Finally, he lay naked in his bed and spread his legs, rubbing his clitoris to arousal. Several times, he brought himself to the brink of orgasm and then stopped, biting his lip at the aborted pleasure. Once his cunt was slick and throbbing with lust, he settled back and napped until it was time to go meet the Archangels.</p><p>When Aziraphale had first Served as Angelic Tribute, he’d been most afraid that Crowley would be there to see him. However, it turned out that these special gatherings of Hell were limited to the Dark Counsel and invited guests. Considering that Crowley was still in Hell’s bad books as far as Aziraphale knew, he could breathe a sigh of relief that his only demon friend wouldn’t be in attendance. While it was still embarrassing to be ‘strapped in’ for Service, at least Aziraphale never had to face the demons who took their pleasure with him. While Serving, Aziraphale never saw much of anything, after all. </p><p>Tonight, it was Gabriel who delivered Aziraphale downstairs, making snide comments and faces of disgust that did nothing to quell Aziraphale’s nerves. It was actually a relief when the Archangel handed him over to a pair of demons who led him down the familiar narrow passageway to one of the Service cabinets.</p><p>“I take it you know what to do?” one of them asked, sounding bored.</p><p>“Oh, yes. Of course. It isn’t my first time,” Aziraphale’s ears burned, though there was no reaction from his charges.</p><p>“Go on then.”</p><p>They locked him in the tiny room. Aziraphale’s hands only shook a little as he quickly undressed, setting his clothes to the side. Once naked, he knelt on a one of several plush cushions scattered on the ground opposite the door, facing his rear towards the wall. Almost immediately, he heard the wall slide open behind him, a gust of cool air rushing against his naked skin. Blushing, he scooted backwards, sticking his arse and feet out. He leaned forward to rest his head on a raised cushion and then stretched his arms back through the opening, as well. The wall shrank down at once to accommodate him, fitting tightly around his hips, ankles, and wrists, binding him securely in place.</p><p>It was surprisingly comfortable, all things considered, the cushions soft and arranged perfectly for him to relax. Still, it was unnerving to have the most intimate parts of his body available for some unknown demons’ enjoyment; displayed to a room he couldn’t even see.</p><p>Aziraphale could, however, <em>hear </em>everything through the thin wall. </p><p>For a while, it was quiet, but then his ears perked as the denizens of Hell began to arrive in the room behind him, the din of indistinct conversation gradually increasing in volume. While he hadn’t ever seen the space into which his backside was thrust, he knew from what the Archangels had told him that he wouldn’t be the only angel offered on any given evening. It was only polite to provide a variety of choices. Aziraphale also knew that his photograph hung above his naked backside. He recalled posing for the picture before his first time Serving, an unsure half-smile all he could muster while trembling with apprehension.</p><p>Uriel had dropped him off the first time, assuring him that it would be nothing worse than one would experience at a human BDSM gathering. She said the acronym slowly, chewing each letter as though she’d worked hard to memorize them without having the slightest idea what they meant. Aziraphale knew, of course, being as well-read as he was, and had blushed at the implications. Apparently, the demons were provided with various ‘sexual paraphernalia’ to use on the Angelic Tributes, as well, but absolutely nothing brutal was allowed. </p><p>Still, the first time Aziraphale’s backside - his <em>effort </em>- was at the complete mercy of a room of demons, he had been terrified. He’d had to take deep gulps of air lest he pass out, beyond thankful to be kneeling since his legs felt like jelly. His body had been wracked with uncontrollable shudders, and he’d winced at every initial touch until finally, the various sensations shifted from overwhelming to pleasant, pleasure tingling over his exposed skin. The experience had left him wet and wanting and he’d rubbed himself off to the memory for weeks after, looking forward to Serving again.</p><p>Now, even though he was used to this routine, his heart still pounded as he waited for his exposed buttocks, arsehole, cunt, hands, and feet to attract the attention of some demon or another. Though frightening, there was also something alluring about the complete and utter surrender of it; allowing oneself to be so exposed and defenseless. It was addictive. </p><p>Aziraphale was bowstring tense, waiting to see what would happen <em>this </em>evening. He had been prodded, tickled, spanked, whipped, plugged, and fucked six ways to Sunday before, but he could never be sure exactly what to expect. He often finished his time as Tribute with delightful bruises and welts; battlescar reminders of his Service that took his breath away when he gazed at them in the mirror for days afterwards. All demons were <em>mean</em> (except for Crowley, of course), but some were meaner than others.</p><p>“Ahhhh, lookit!” Aziraphale heard a voice close by, and a crop of goosebumps rose across his flesh. “Just look at ‘im!” A hand grabbed a fistful of Aziraphale’s right buttock. “Ooh, I like ‘em plump like this. So soft …” </p><p>The demon groped his left buttock, too, spreading him wide open and making an appreciative sound. He pressed the pad of one finger against Aziraphale’s swollen clit, pushing as if it were an actual button, and then dragged his finger up across the damp slit all the way to his anus, using Aziraphale’s own slick to prod just a bit inside the tight pucker.</p><p>Aziraphale let out a shuddering breath. <em>This was it.</em> His sex throbbed, already hot and ready from his earlier ministrations. The demon pulled away for a moment, and then delivered an open handed smack to Aziraphale’s bottom.</p><p>“<em>Oh!</em>” The stinging heat bloomed where he’d been struck, spreading over his skin. A second smack came down against the other cheek.</p><p>“Look ‘ow jiggly his arse is! And it pinkens so well.” The demon kept on spanking until Aziraphale’s buttocks began to burn. His fingers and toes twitched, his breath coming hard and fast.</p><p>“Oy!” A different demon called out from a bit farther away. “Use that!”</p><p>The spanking stopped, only to restart with an implement. Whatever it was stung as the edge struck the sensitive inner crease of his buttock, and Aziraphale yelped. A few more sharp smacks and he realized it must be a leather paddle. The demon continued until Aziraphale’s arse was blazing hot, the delicious warmth thrumming down between his legs.</p><p>“Now put something in him!”</p><p>“How about this one?”</p><p>A dark chuckle. “Oh, but first, watch this …”</p><p>An explosion of burning pain erupted against Aziraphale’s arsehole. Then another. And another. This was one of the meaner demons, he decided, howling loudly as his anus was whipped. When it finally stopped and he was able to catch his breath, he realized it must have been a crop.</p><p>The demons didn’t give him long to think on it, though, as a blunt object was being pressed against his sore and swollen hole. It twisted and wiggled from side to side as it was worked into him with minimal lubrication. The plug was not overly large, but it <em>was</em> studded, the little blunted spikes digging unpleasantly into his sensitive inner channel. This was <em>definitely</em> one of the meaner demons. Of course, Aziraphale <em>could</em> miracle some relief for himself, but he felt compelled to follow the rules.</p><p>Once the plug was fully seated, the odd pressure up his arse between his well-spanked cheeks sent a wave of throbbing pleasure straight to his clit, and his mouth fell open with a lustful moan. A vibrating toy then touched his clit suddenly and he would have jumped had he not been secured inside the wall opening. As he was, he could only lift his head and shout, the sensation too strong, too overwhelming to take. But there was nothing he could do to stop it. The vibrator remained pressed to his swollen nub, and Aziraphale was mere moments from his first orgasm only to be interrupted by several sharp smacks of the crop against the bottoms of his feet. The distraction made his pleasure falter and he gave a disappointed grunt.</p><p>The demon must have heard, since he laughed just before the crop slapped down right against the thick lips of Aziraphale’s pussy. Again and again and <em>again</em>. The stinging smacks paired with the relentless vibration on his clit spurred Aziraphale’s climax and he wailed loudly as he finally came, the powerful tremors of his sex shooting waves of pleasure up his spine. </p><p>The demon, cruel thing, kept the vibrator held firmly against his clit which was quickly becoming far too sensitive to bear the stimulation. Aziraphale begged for mercy, but the demon only chuckled and Aziraphale was forced to come again too soon with a gasping, wet cry.</p><p>After some time, and several more orgasms, the vibrator was, blessedly, taken away. Aziraphale lay panting, his face pressed into the cushion which was damp from some combination of tears and drool. </p><p>Aziraphale was just winding down from the overstimulation, his heart beginning to slow, when he heard a voice he recognized and panic seized him. <em>Oh good lord, no!</em></p><p>It was Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was disappointed that Aziraphale had cancelled dinner. And then, to make matters worse, Beelzebub had gone and invited him to a <em>little engagement</em> with the Dark Counsel - to let bygones be bygones and all that. It wasn’t the type of invitation one could really refuse, and since Crowley no longer had anything on, he’d halfheartedly agreed. There had been rumors about these <em>events</em>, though Crowley had barely been involved in Hell’s business since the Apocanot. Still, he may as well go and see what all the fuss was about. If Aziraphale was going to go back to work for Heaven, he may as well make up with Hell. It was just a party, after all.</p><p>It was <em>not </em>just a party.</p><p>Whatever Crowley had been expecting at a Dark Counsel event, it was most assuredly not this.</p><p>He followed Beelzebub into a small, lowlit ballroom, the space adorned in macabre colors. Demons milled about, holding champagne flutes and chatting amongst themselves. On a large table was a spread of rich, decadent foods. It was more or less a standard reception, except for the walls.</p><p>Along the walls were <em>body parts</em>. Crowley had to blink several times for the sight to make sense, his sunglasses slipping down his nose as his jaw dropped in shock. The body parts were protruding from the walls, but were presumably (although you could never be sure with Hell) attached to entire unseen bodies. The parts sticking out into the room were mostly backsides sporting a variety of efforts, along with feet and hands, but there were also a couple mouths, the faces only visible below the eyes, and Crowley noticed a few sets of breasts of various sizes. A cornucopia of glory holes and playthings for the demons to enjoy.</p><p>And the demons <em>were</em> enjoying them. Several of the bodies were currently <em>in use</em>, demons toying with or simply fucking whatever orifice was presented. A convenient assortment of items were also hanging on the walls beside the body parts - items that would put the kinkiest BDSM dungeons to shame. Whips, paddles, crops, dildos, plugs, large syringes, Wartenberg Wheels, feathers, and clamps, to name a few, all being gladly utilized by the demons.</p><p>Crowley noticed the photographs next, above the bodies, clearly meant to indicate <em>who </em>each offering was. With a jolt of surprise, he realized that these were <em>angels</em>.</p><p>His heart pounded as his eyes swept over and across the walls. <em>There was simply no way …</em> but then there it was. There <em>he </em>was. Aziraphale. The angel’s nervous smile plain as day in the photograph above his … <em>oh, sweet Satan. </em>Crowley’s face heated and struggled to swallow. There was Aziraphale’s arse, clearly reddened from impact, his puffy arsehole filled with a plug. His glistening cunt just <em>right fucking there</em> out in the open for everyone to see.</p><p>As the initial shock wore off, Crowley noticed that some random, bastard demon was standing next to Aziraphale and pressing a vibrator against his cunt. Crowley immediately saw red, his prior shock turning to rage as he marched over. He looked over Aziraphale’s red, bruised buttocks and seethed. Someone had struck <em>his </em>angel. Crowley whipped off his sunglasses and glared daggers at the offending demon who was now running a hand over Aziraphale’s buttocks while working his clit with the vibrator.</p><p>The demon noticed Crowley and scowled up at him. “This one’s taken, mate.”</p><p>“Did you fuck him?” Crowley’s voice was low and dangerous.</p><p>The demon screwed up his face. “Wot? What’s it to ya? Why don’t you just back off, and - ”</p><p>Crowley slammed the demon against the wall as easily as if he were a ragdoll, the plaster cracking around his limp body.</p><p>“I asked you a question,” Crowley said. “Did you stick your pathetic little cock inside this angel?”</p><p>Blood ran down the wall from the back of the demon’s head, but he still managed to sneer at Crowley, clearly too cocky for his own good. “Not yet.”</p><p>Crowley punched him in the face. The sick sound of crunching bones drew attention from around the room. The demon wiped the blood from his nose and spat out a dislodged tooth.</p><p>“Do you have any idea who I am?” Crowley snarled. “Haven’t you heard of the demon who’s immune to holy water? Ring any bells in that thick skull of yours?”</p><p>The demon went pale. They were the center of attention now, and there was a tense silence as the others all watched and waited.  The demon’s eyes darted around the room, seeking rescue, but finding none. Finally, he shrugged, feigning disinterest to save face at being forced to back down. “Feh! Whatever. You can ‘ave ‘im. Not worth the trouble. Too fat anyway.”</p><p>Crowley punched him again.</p><p>Beelzebub, who Crowley suddenly realized was standing right next to him, doubled over with laughter, slapping their knee and cackling uncontrollably. “Oh, this is rich! You’ve got it bad, lover boy!”</p><p>The tension dissipated almost immediately, and the offending demon slunk away, grumbling. Most of the crowd resumed their conversations once they realized the fight was over. Crowley rubbed the split knuckles on his fist, miracling away the blood, though his hackles were still raised, adrenaline pumping through his body.</p><p>“Wazzn’t this your <em>rival</em> on earth, Crowley?” Beelzebub gestured to Aziraphale’s rump and gave Crowley a knowing smirk. “Well, now’zz your chance to stick it to him. Literally. Go on, then. I wouldn’t expect you to resist a little szzlice of Heaven.”</p><p>There were still several members of the Dark Counsel watching, and they all stared at Crowley with challenging eyes. <em>Shit.</em> He <em>really </em>hadn’t thought things through, and now it seemed he had no choice. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he knelt down beside Aziraphale’s protruding backside, placing what he hoped was a reassuring hand on the angel’s flank. With shaking, tentative fingers, he reached for the plug, working it out gently. The damned thing was <em>studded</em>. A burst of lust-tinged fury shot through him as Aziraphale’s arsehole was left gaping. How dare someone else touch his angel? Without thinking, Crowley bent down and licked a long wet stripe across the puffy, abused hole, feeling Aziraphale tense against his tongue.</p><p>Crowley groped himself over his trousers, cock aching from the strain. <em>Was this really ok? </em>He worried for half a moment, though he was already hastily unzipping, his erection popping free, hard and ready. His wandering fingers found Aziraphale’s cunt to be quite slippery, as well.</p><p>There was no point in stalling now, so Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand in his and gave it an uncertain squeeze. Aziraphale squeezed back. Crowley lined himself up and thrust forward.</p><p> </p><p><em>Merciful Heaven, </em>Crowley was actually <em>inside</em> him. A rush of liquid hot lust burst within Aziraphale’s chest and he gasped. His cunt was stretched around the demon’s girth, and the graze of it sliding in and out set his shattered nerves aflame.</p><p>Aziraphale’s heart had nearly stopped when he heard Crowley’s voice through the wall, horrified to have his friend see him in such a compromising and humiliating position. But then, shockingly, Crowley had fought another demon for his honor (or what was left of his honor, at least!) and Aziraphale's fretful heart had soared. Dear, kind, wonderful Crowley, who was always looking out for Aziraphale; who was now thoroughly fucking him through a wall in front of a room filled with demons. Aziraphale whimpered, equal parts delighted and distressed by this unexpected turn of events.</p><p>Crowley suddenly grabbed both of Aziraphale’s hands, clutching them for dear life as he pounded into him. Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s fingers, wishing they could touch more than that. He longed to feel Crowley’s whip-thin body pressed against his, to see his face, to kiss his lips. The thrusts sped, became more erratic, beating deliciously against Aziraphale’s inflamed sex. Crowley was getting close, and the thought of him releasing inside was enough to push Aziraphale right over the edge. Though his clit was overworked, he still managed one last weak, fluttery orgasm just as Crowley grunted and stilled, pulsing off into Aziraphale’s clenching cunt.</p><p>Crowley stayed by Aziraphale’s side for the remainder of the evening, giving him soft, comforting caresses now and then as he murmured reassurances, scaring away any demon who came too close with a warning snarl.</p><p>They weren’t able to see each other when it ended, of course, as Aziraphale was led directly from his cabinet out the back. Still, he was disappointed, wandering down the halls of Hell in a daze, not listening to a word of the debriefing between demons and Archangels. Finally, he was permitted to miracle home, where he paced and fretted for hours, unsure if he should contact Crowley immediately or pretend it had never happened. In the light and normalcy of his bookshop, post orgasmic bliss, uncertainty crept into his mind.</p><p>Fortunately, Crowley made the decision for him. There was a loud knock that couldn’t possibly be anyone else since it was the middle of the night. Aziraphale wrenched the door open and all his doubts vanished. He practically pounced, throwing his arms around Crowley’s neck, making him stagger back with a soft <em>oof!</em> </p><p>“Well, hello to you, too, Angel,” Crowley said, hugging Aziraphale tightly in his arms. “Sorry I took so long. Couldn’t get away from Beelzebub and the others - ”</p><p>Aziraphale pulled back and interrupted the explanation with a kiss full on the demon’s mouth. He simply couldn’t bear not to put his lips on Crowley for another minute, the desire so strong he felt lightheaded. It only took half a second for Crowley to recover from the shock and return the kiss, to deepen it, to make Aziraphale moan into his mouth.</p><p>When they finally parted, panting, Aziraphale realized with a blush that they were still on the front step.</p><p>Crowley grinned. “Let’s go inside, shall we? I think we have an awful lot to talk about.”</p><p>“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, eyes twinkling. “Surely we can think of far more interesting things to do than talk, don’t you agree?”</p><p>A little astonished, but terribly pleased, Crowley made a low, hungry sound. “Now that you mention it, I do.” He kissed Aziraphale again. “But you still owe me lunch, remember?” Another kiss. “And an expensive bottle of wine.”” Crowley nipped at Aziraphale’s bottom lip. “But I suppose we could start with dessert?”</p><p>“<em>Please.</em>” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9">Twitter</a><br/> </p><p>  <a href="https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>